True Mastery
by Dojo-ranma
Summary: There is only one Master of the Art, and Ranma is finally out to take it and control over his life. But is he ready for it or did he finally bite off more than he could chew? Rating T for possible scenes later.
1. Prologue - The Mystery in Mastery

True Mastery

Prologue - The Mystery in Mastery

By Dojo-Ranma

* * *

Here is the obligatory message that I write to make sure that everyone knows that I make nothing from this and that the characters and series was not made by me and that I am not nor intend to impersonate Rumiko Takahashi and any of her works.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

+Panda Signs+

* * *

The master watched as his disciple ran about dodging bandannas, bonbori, chains, hammers, bokken strikes, mini-spatulas, gymnastics clubs and all sorts of random objects. The master smiled as things continued along smoothly for his pupil's training, at least in one aspect.

He leaned back and thought about the other areas that Ranma sorely lacked in. To be a true master of the art takes diligence in all areas and aspects of his life. He has proven to have enough power to take on any enemy and the cunning to prove he is a master in any martial art form that comes his way. 'He lacks the wisdom to think long term and plan ahead. You cannot win a chess match if you only look one or two moves ahead.'

The master watched as the human steeple chase made its way through the compound again with Ranma still at the forefront, followed closely by his four 'suitors', Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi. 'So simple minded, one of rage, of lust, of worship and of dedication. Each one could be so much better than they are, but they all suffer from the same problem. All of them are blinded by their own unique brands of 'love' for him, but act as if he is some prize to covet and own. There is no prize, and there will be none should the boy not change the way things are and make a decision. He will discover very soon that not making choices, he still makes them. And they will discover that without him, they have no drive or passion in the art.'

After the girls proceeded Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse through the yard. 'It saddens me that the boy has not finished these three off. While his power has grown immensely over the time here, only one has also improved himself, though it is hardly consolation when his depression will either destroy himself in due time, or force someone else to do it.'

He surveyed the area for other onlookers and spotted the other two Tendo girls.

One stood on the porch casually sweeping away the dust from the Tendo home while watching the boy get chased by everyone, a vacant smile across her face as if it was just a fun game of tag in which everyone was trying to tag Ranma. Her face only changed to slightly displeased when another projectile was thrown errantly causing damage to the yard.

'Pure grace.' He thought. 'She could easily be the headmistress of the entire anything goes school. What she lacks in power, she makes up for in precision and grace. It is too bad that Soun had to fall apart after his wife died. The two of them would have been unstoppable as a couple.'

The master looked over at Soun at the Shoji table, oblivious to the happenings outside trying to decide his next move. 'It pains me to see him like this. No drive or passion. The shell of the man that has remained has been dormant for too long. Only to be barely roused by the latest scheme to hitch Ranma to Akane or incident involving the two of them.'

The master turned his eyes briefly to the other Tendo female stayed prone on her belly in the living room. She faced the door to watch the show as it whizzed by.

Her legs kicked aimlessly in the air, as she watched with keen eyes, jotting down notes in between handfuls of popcorn. It would be no surprise to anyone to know that she was writing out odds and new betting ideas for her school time extracurricular. 'Intelligence. Not many people can match wits with her. Her intelligence and cunning would make her an unrivalled opponent with some training in the art. She could almost be as keen and crafty as me, if she had the drive.'

Before he could look at anyone else, Ranma appeared again in the courtyard, drenched in his female form, and made a beeline for the house. Ranma had seemingly lost or dispatched his chasers for the time being. Just glancing at his steely eyes told of struggle and frustration for control of his life. 'The balance is about to shift.' The master noted to himself as the boy turned girl passed by everyone. 'He is going to make his next move soon.'

"So how'd you get rid of them this time, Saotome?" Nabiki spoke casually as he stomped through the room.

"Feh. Baka Tomboy clipped me on the fence and sent me into the pond. They all chased me down stream while I swam upstream under the water." She paused before walking over to Nabiki, fishing some money out of his pocket. "The standard cover fee so I can at least grab a shower?"

"Why thank you, Ranma. That should do." She quipped, quickly putting the money into her pocket.

"Boy! How can you think about...?" Ranma shut his father up with a quick smack into the pond.

"Can it Pops! I've had all I can handle for one morning. I'll be down for breakfast in 20 minutes, Kasumi."

"It actually should be ready in about 15 minutes if you can hurry up. I'm sure Akane will want one when she returns home." Kasumi smiled serenely, as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Kasumi." He replied a little dejectedly, probably really wanting an extra-long soak.

'Oh yes,' the master thought to himself watching the boy climb the stairs. 'He is going to crack soon and his new training will begin.'

"Mister Saotome, would you like bamboo or regular food for breakfast?" Kasumi called out to Genma as he bristled off the excess water from his fur, and then held up a sign.

+Bamboo will be fine, Kasumi.+

* * *

So, my first chapter in a long time. I have had the idea for a long time, finally actually starting to put it into writing. For those that are waiting for an update on my other story, I can't say that I will finish it, I may just end up rewriting it or it may just sit. We will see how it will go. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 1 - Breakfast of Mastery

True Mastery

Chapter 1 - Breakfast of Mastery

* * *

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of Rumiko Takahashi's works, nor do I intend to make any sort of profit from it. If I had, it would have ended WAYYY differently and I wouldn't be posting my stories of it here.

* * *

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

The scream echoed throughout the Tendo home, indicating that Akane had found Ranma and that there would be another skylight to be put in.

Akane stomped down the stairs in a huff and plopped herself down at the table to breakfast.

"So, what happened this time, Akane?" Nabiki asked offhandedly as she already had several theories rolling around in her head.

"I was looking for that JERK, when I found him, he flashed me when I found him in his own BEDROOM!" Akane getting roiled again just thinking about it.

Nabiki started giggling louder and louder as she spoke. "So you went into HIS bedroom without knocking and found him getting dressed and then smashed him for being indecently dressed... in his own room?"

"YES. Stupid Baka! He was just waiting for me to walk in."

"Akane, that wasn't very nice," admonished Kasumi coming in with the dishes, "You should be more respectful of his space."

"Like I care, stupid jerk deserved it."

Before anyone else could say anything, another voice piped up from behind her.

"No I didn't! And if you walk into MY room uninvited again and you will get to feel some of what Saffron got to feel." Ranma stood at the door clad only in his boxers.

Everyone turned their attention to the young man in question. He was slightly wet but everyone could see his aura was making the water droplets evaporate on his skin and faint wisps of steam rising above the youth as the last bits disappeared. Nabiki sat there stunned, lost in thoughts about how much time she had wasted on taking pictures of his girl form in the presence of the slab of beefcake she had standing before her, at least that's the story she was going to stick with.

Akane turned and her aura flared up. "You BAKA! Not satisfied with flashing me once this morning?!"

She ran over to him with her mallet held high. Just as she was about to strike, Ranma dove straight at her and grabbed her by the lapels of her gi and held her up in front of the family.

"THAT's ENOUGH!" He bellowed at her. He walked to the patio and tossed her in the pond.

"WHY...WHY YOU BAKA!" she screamed as she sat stewing in the pond.

"Akane, please don't track water into the house, I just cleaned the patio." Kasumi asked, stopping Akane's rage-filled train of thought in its tracks. "Please, go upstairs and wash off in the furo and then you can join us for breakfast."

Akane kept her rage in check but glared daggers at Ranma as she made her way up to the furo.

As soon as she was gone, Soun and Genma were all over Ranma.

"How dare you do that to your Fiancée?"

"Ranma, you will apologize to my baby girl this instant!"

Ranma just sat there as the two employed their best weapons to attack him verbally. He just sat there and munched on his breakfast. They continued to press into him to resolve his situation with his Fiancée.

Finally, he gave them both a response, trip out the backdoor and into unconsciousness.

The other residents sitting around the table had varying reactions to the recent events.

Nabiki just watched Ranma. More so, she stared at his body the whole time. Her breakfast was untouched, but she was looking VERY hungry.

Happosai just sat there with a smirk.

Kasumi was the first person to speak up, "Oh my! Ranma, I wish you would dress more appropriately for breakfast."

Everyone face faulted.

"Alright Kasumi," Ranma resigned as he stood up. He looked around the table, taking note to avoid Nabiki for a little while, as she snapped out of her daze with the presence of her gaze was departing, and he spotted Happosai at the table. "When I get down, you and I are going to have words, old freak!"

And he took off upstairs. To which everyone looked over at Happosai.

He looked a little bewildered. "What did I do?"

Everyone face faulted again.

Before everyone had gotten back up, another scream tore through the house.

"RANMA NO BAKKKKKAAAAAAAA!"

*SPLASH!*

Everyone turned to see Akane soaking wet and pulling herself out of the koi pond for the second time this morning.

Ranma came downstairs dressed in his usual attire. As Akane prepared to attack him, Kasumi stepped in again.

"Akane, I already told you to please not drip water into the house, I just cleaned that area."

Akane's visage drooped and she slowly sulked her way upstairs for another bath and clean clothes.

Ranma walked over to Happosai, "You and me are going to have a chat, old man."

"What about, Ranma m'boy?"

"I'm challenging you for Grand Mastery of the Anything Goes Martial Arts."

Everyone stood shocked for a moment.

"So, you decided you want to become a true master of the art, eh boy?" Happosai responded, not even fazed by the question.

Ranma stood cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to take control of my life and this is where it starts."

"As much as I would love to fight you, m'boy, I'm afraid you won't be able to get the grandmaster title from me if you did."

"WHY NOT?!" screamed Ranma, "I've learned hundreds of different martial arts and techniques. I've defeated many of the most powerful martial artists on the planet. You would be no different from them."

"M'boy. There are two reasons why I cannot. First, you must complete a mastery quest to prove your worthiness. This quest would be specific to you, and it is a mandatory requirement to become a grandmaster for not only our art but many others. Only after the quest is completed would you be able to challenge for Grand mastery of the Art."

"Yeah, like that'll be a problem. What's the quest then?" Ranma sneered back.

"That, M'boy, leads me to the other reason why you would not receive the title of grand master from me. I am not the actual grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts and therefore cannot give you your quest."

Ranma taken slightly aback, "W-well, well then, who is it then?"

"I am."

Everyone gaped as the real grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts stepped into the room revealing himself to the group.

"Are you kidding me?" quipped Nabiki.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

I am sticking with shorter chapters to keep my ideas flowing and progress the story. I hope you all enjoy it and I will bring the next chapter when it has been edited and proofed. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.


End file.
